gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlegrounds/Vehicles
Battlegrounds contains a load of vehicles for the player to chose from. A majority the of vehicles at the start of the game are vehicles that can be found in real life, but as the story continues and more DLCs are released, fictional vehicles or variants of vehicles are added to the game. Below are descriptions of each class of vehicle. Ground Vehicles Main Battle Tanks Main Battle Tanks are the main embodiment of a nation's tank force. Main Battle Tanks take the best traits from light, heavy, and medium tanks that were used in World War II and the Cold War to create the ultimate combat vehicle. When the world entered World War III, MBTs were soon shown to be too much of a match for each other and no side could gain the upper hand. Eventually, they were used as support for Heavy Support Tanks. Below are all of the Main Battle Tanks that can be found and used in-game. Real World Vehicles Standard Vehicles *Al-Khalid *AMX-30B2 *AMX-56 Leclerc T11 *Arjun Mk-I *C1 Ariete *Challenger 1 *Challenger 2 *Ch'ŏnma-ho V *K1A1 *Leopard 2A6 *M1A2 Abrams *M60A2 Patton "Starship" (After patch 1.0.3) *M60A3 Patton *M-84 *M-84AS *Merkava Mark IIID *OF-40 Mark 2 *Olifant Mark 1B *P'okp'ung-ho II *PT-91 Twardy *Sabra Mark III *Stridsvagn 122 *T-64BM Bulat *T-72B *T-72M1 Combat Improved Ajeya Mark 2 *T-80UD *T-84 Oplot-M *T-90 *Tanque Argentino Mediano (After patch 1.0.3) *TR-85M1 Bizonul *Type 10 *Type 88 *Type 90 Kyū-maru *Type 90-IIM *Type 96 *Type 99 *Zulfiqar-3 DLC Vehicles *Altay (Invasion - 2015 DLC) *AMX-40 (Steel Wall DLC) *Arjun Mk-II (Retreat - 2014 DLC) *Bernardini MB-3 Tamoyo (Retreat - 2014 DLC) *Bernardini MB-3 Tamoyo III (Steel Wall DLC) *Chieftain Mark 11 (Retreat - 2014 DLC) *Chieftain 900 (Retaliation - 2016 DLC) *Ch'ŏnma-ho VI (Invasion - 2015 DLC) *EE-T1 Osório (Steel Wall DLC) *EE-T2 Osório (Depression - 2017) *K2 Black Panther (Retreat - 2014 DLC) *M1A3 Abrams (Depression - 2017 DLC) *M60A4 Super Patton (Retaliation - 2016 DLC) *M-95 Degman (Retaliation - 2016 DLC) *Main Battle Tank (Retreat - 2014 DLC) *Merkava Mark II (Steel Wall DLC) *Merkava Mark IV (Invasion - 2015 DLC) *Olifant Mark II (Retreat - 2014 DLC) *P'okp'ung-ho III (Invasion - 2015 DLC) *PT-91M Pendekar (Steel Wall DLC) *Pz-87 Leo (Retreat - 2014 DLC) *Sabra Mark II/M60T (Invasion - 2015 DLC) *T-80UK (Steel Wall DLC) *T-90S Bhishma (Retaliation - 2016 DLC) *T-95 (Steel Wall DLC) *T-97 Black Eagle (Steel Wall DLC) *Universal Combat Platform T-99 Armata (Retaliation - 2016) *Tank EX (Steel Wall DLC) *TR-85 (Retreat - 2014 DLC) *Type 79 (Depression - 2017) *Type 85-IIM (Steel Wall DLC) *Type 98 (Invasion - 2015 DLC) ''Fictional Vehicles'' Note: All vehicles in this section are DLC vehicles due to their fictional nature. *AMX-30B3 *AMX-44 Gaulle *AMX-56 Leclerc T12 *Arjun Mk-III *Bernardini MB-7 Império *C2 Agguato *Challenger 2M *Challenger 3 *Ch'ŏnma-ho VII *EE-T2A1 Osório *Eviscerator *Gangchi I *K1A2 *K2A1 Black Panther *Leopard III "Black Leopard" *Löwe *M2 Eisenhower *M3 MacArthur *M-85 *M-95 Degman Mk-II *M-99 *Merkava Mark V *Lanka Mark I *OF-40 Mark 3 *Olifant Mark III *Stridsvagn 126 *Subhadra *T-92 *T-100 *TR-95 *Type 12 *Type 97 *Type 101 *Type 102 *Zulfiqar-5 /Light Reconnaissance Tanks/ Light Reconnaissance Tanks are small, fast tanks that are used for reconnaissance and hit and run attacks. They are made up of World War II and Cold War era light tanks as well as new specially made vehicles. During World War III, Light Reconnaissance Tanks were seen as inexpensive alternatives for /Medium Assault Tanks/ and /Main Battle Tanks/, thus they were used for occasional front line service. Later, they were just used for recon and hit and run missions. Below is a list of all of the Light Reconnaissance Tanks found in-game. Real World Vehicles Standard Vehicles *AMX-13 *CV90120-T *LT-105 *M1 Stingray I *M41D Walker Bulldog *M551 Sheridan *NM-116 *Patagón *PT-76 *SK-105 Kürassier *Type 61 *Type 62 *X1A2 *ZTD05 *Zulfiqar-1 DLC Vehicles *Al-Hamza Light Tank *Bionix Main Battle Tank *BVP M-80 Light Tank *Close Combat Vehicle - Light *Dardo Light Tank *Future Main Battle Tank *HWK-11 *M1 Stingray II *M2 Ares *M8 Ridgeway *Marder Mobile Gun System *Tosan *Type 63 ''Fictional Vehicles'' *AMX-14 *AMX-20 *Stridsvagn 24 *Stridsvagn 47 *Tanque Argentino Ligero /Medium Assault Tanks/ /Heavy Support Tanks/ /Tank Destroyers/ /Infantry Fighting Vehicles/ /Self-Propelled Artillery/ /Armored Personal Carriers/ /Armored Recovery Vehicle/ /Armored Cars/ /Unmanned Ground Vehicles/ Air Vehicles /Fighters/ /Fighter Interceptors/ /Stealth Jets/ /Fighter-Bombers/ /Bombers/ /Vertical Take-Off Landing Vehicles/ /Helicopters/ /Unmanned Air Vehicles/ Sea Vehicles /Landing Craft/ /Destroyers/ /Frigates/ /Cruisers/ /Battleships/ /Aircraft Carriers/ Prototypes/Bonus Vehicles Ground Vehicles Air Vehicles Sea Vehicles Category:Battlegrounds Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlegrounds Category:Infinite Development Inc.